


Therianthropic

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [12]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Groping, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“M’a shapeshifter.” Bunny ground out, the furless skin of his throat sliding against the blade.</p><p>Takes place after '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2721083">Touch of Thaw</a>' and before '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140952">One More Miracle (Don't be Dead)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Therianthropic

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! Forgot I hadn't posted this over on Ao3. [Originally posted on my tumblr for my birthday 2013.](http://ickaimp.tumblr.com/post/67795280924/bunnymund-holmes-therianthropic)  
> References to Rin's [Human Bunnymund](http://rinpin.tumblr.com/post/41565022295/anon-anon-why-did-you-have-to-request-this-why) [pictures](http://rinpin.tumblr.com/post/65661955092/it-had-to-be-done-8i-this-is-actually-from-a).

Therianthropic - [Having both human and animal forms](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Therianthropy)  


* * *

Jack was _so_ done with this day. 

Bunny had been away on a case for the past few days, North was busy with his Doctor work, Tooth had been called away for use of her diplomatic skills, and she’d taken Mary along with her. 

And while Manny hadn’t seemed to carry a grudge about losing Jack as a spy and a thief, he hadn’t entirely let Jack slip free, calling in occasional favours that kept Jack’s hand in the spy business. 

While it was nice to be trusted implicitly by the person who ran the British Government from behind the scenes, it also meant spending a frustrating amount of time acting the patsy. Time that Jack had believed he was over and done with. 

He sighed quietly to himself as he opened the door to Bunny’s room, intending to kick off his shoes and trousers and take a nap in the detective’s bed. While theoretically, the room on the next floor was his, he slept better around Bunny. Or where Bunny had been sleeping, the musky earthy scent lingering behind. 

Jack froze as he opened the door to Bunny’s room, realising the room wasn’t unoccupied. There was a man standing next to the window, having obviously entered the room through there, his shirtsleeves hanging from his shoulders. 

Jack formed an icicle stiletto in his hand, leaping across the bed to tackle the stranger. They went down in a tangled pile of limbs, Jack blocked a sloppy strike, flipping them so he was sitting on the man’s chest, one hand tangled in the stranger’s longish grey hair, the ice blade at the man’s neck. 

“Don’t. Move.” Jack snarled. He’d never been one for cold blooded murder, but to protect his home, he was willing to consider it. 

“Bloody ‘ell.” The man muttered in a thick Australian accent. A very familiar accent. 

Jack stopped breathing, examining the man’s face. The skin was tanned, with a dusky tinge to it. He had a long angular face, emphasised by a slightly hooked nose, as if it’d been broken before. The silver grey hair was longer than fashionable, coming down the side of the face in white sideburns that accented a strong jaw and a generous mouth. 

And he had a pair of extremely green, extremely familiar, vibrant eyes under dark craggy eyebrows. 

“Bunny?” Jack whispered, unable to quite believe it. 

He got a lopsided grin that was familiar, even in the unfamiliar human face, smile lines crinkling at the eyes. “How ya goin'?” Bunny drawled, raising his hands in good humoured surrender, flashing his buck teeth, one always slightly shorter than the other because of how he held his pipe in his jaws.

Jack frowned, tightening his grip on Bunny’s hair, the blade pressing into his neck, just shy of cutting flesh. “Explain.” 

The grin faded off with a gasp. “M’a shapeshifter.” Bunny ground out, the furless skin of his throat sliding against the blade. 

Jack considered it for a moment. He’d heard of shapeshifters, and knew Sandy could to some extent, but he’d never met any face to face. That he knew of, anyway. He leaned forward, pressing his nose just behind the curved human ear, where the hair changed from grey to white, and sniffed.

Smelled like Bunny. Not his cologne or pipe tobacco, but like Bunny himself, like earth and spring, with a dash of masculine musk. 

Jack pulled away, eyes flickering across Bunny’s face again. It _was_ Bunny. Bunny as a human. 

His lover was never going to stop surprising him, was he? Jack sat up, pulling the knife away, the ice crumbling into harmless snow as he did so. Bunny stayed where he was, slowly relaxing as he placidly watched Jack, waiting to see how Jack would react.

Bunny’s shirt had come off when they’d tussled, leaving him bare from the waist up. Jack used his now free hand to trace the smooth unbroken skin at Bunny’s neck, then down across the flat muscles of his chest. There was some hair there, white like the hair that was usually there, contrasting against the tanned skin. 

Jack swallowed as he realised just how much skin was on display. Skin, and nipples. He released Bunny’s head and scooted himself back until he was sitting on the curve of the detective’s hips. He traced the darker circle of the areola with a finger, watching the flesh pebble up at his chilly touch. 

He followed the line of hair down Bunny's belly with his fingertips, outlining the solid muscles he had known were there, but able to see them for the first time, barely concealed by the treasure trail. "I could lick you all over." Jack murmured, distracted by the feel of smooth skin instead of soft fur under his hands. He could, and not get a mouthful of fur for it. 

He missed Bunny's reaction, distracted by the scars he could see, across Bunny’s shoulders and arms, some on his torso too. Many thin faded ones, one large white starburst shape on his left side, a few shiny pink ones that Jack remembered from previous adventures, but had never seen, the marks hidden by the fur. 

His stripes were visible too, a shade or so darker than the rest of his skin, only noticeable because Jack was looking for them. 

He needed to see the rest of them. “Off.” He announced, pushing himself farther back to tackle Bunny’s belt, sliding the leather through the buckle, yanking on it in his impatience to get it free. He growled, fingers scrabbling at the material at Bunny’s hips. “Off off off off. Clothes, get them off.” 

Bunny made a confused sound, his abdominal muscles rippling as he lifted his hips for Jack to pull the material completely away. Jack wasted no time doing so, scrambling backwards to pull the trousers and under garments away, grabbing the socks at the same time, leaving Bunny completely bare. 

Jack paused, resting his hands on the bony knobs of Bunny’s ankles, licking his lips as took in Bunny’s form. It was the same whipcord figure, long lean torso, muscular legs, large hands and feet. But it was _bare_ , bare of the decadent fur that concealed everything beneath it. 

Familiar and yet not. Human, yet still undeniably his lover. Even Bunny’s prick, half hard as it as it arced out of the nest of white hairs, was familiar, even with a human flared mushroom tip at the end. 

He leaned forward, running his hands across the curves of Bunny’s calves, fingers dragging on the sparse white hairs. He could feel the strength in Bunny’s legs, from years of running, chasing, and fighting. Protecting. His fingers caught on various scars, automatically identifying them. Knife wounds, shrapnel slices, teeth marks from some sort of giant hound. 

Jack lifted the thigh with the teeth marks, Bunny turning to follow the movement, finding a second set on the bottom of the leg, from where the creature had grabbed Bunny’s entire leg in their jaws and bit down, leaving permanent faint dimples on the flesh. It was old, older than the years that Jack had known Bunny. 

Bunny was always twitchy around large dogs, except Gladstone, and not without good reason from the looks of it. 

His fingers trailed up, resting on the curve of Bunny’s arse. He’d always known Bunny had a fantastic arse, but it was always covered with dense fluffy fur, making it impossible to get a really good feeling for the solidness of it. 

“It’s criminal for you to wear trousers.” He informed Bunny, getting a good handful of Bunny’s butt and squeezing. He missed having the tail there, to draw an eye to Bunny’s narrow hips, the curve of his spine, his pert arse. It was the perfect accent. 

Bunny’s marks followed along his spine, dark enough here to almost look like bruises, and Jack leaned forward to lick the one where Bunny’s tail should be, tasting salt and skin. It wasn’t quite right, tasting of Human rather than what ever Bunny was, but it was still unmistakably his lover. 

Jack was wearing entirely too many clothes, he wanted to rub himself all over Bunny, feel skin against skin, to memorize where all those scars were, to hear the stories behind them. Bunny was constantly getting himself in scrapes, and while most of the ones in Jack’s recent memory had already faded without a mark, there were many he didn’t know what or where they were from. 

Bunny’s history, written into his skin, into his flesh. And Jack could see it, feel it, touch it, taste it. Unravel those secrets. 

He could feel the full body tremor as Jack nipped at the skin, the hitch of breath. “j-Jack?” Bunny shakily questioned, and it took a second to sink in that the strain Bunny’s voice wasn’t arousal, but fear. 

Jack backed off, pushing himself away from his lover, giving him space. “Bunny?” 

Bunny turned over, sitting up, his eyes a little round and wild and Jack swallowed, belatedly realising that he’d scared his detective. 

He’d never physically jumped Bunny like that before, ripping clothes off without a by your leave. “Sorry.” He murmured, pressing his hands against the smooth wool of his trousers. “I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off, uncertain as how to finish that sentence without sounding like a cad. 

“Is it because I’m…” Bunny trailed off, gesturing to himself and Jack realised that Bunny’s prick had gone completely soft, lying placidly against one thigh. “...Because I look human?” Bunny hesitantly finished, and it didn’t take much in the way of deductive skills to catch the hurt in those troubled green eyes.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yes and no?” He offered with a tentative smile. 

Bunny stared back, his expression guarded. 

“Do you…” Jack swallowed. “Do you remember the first time we did anything without the handcuffs?” He asked roughly. Right here, in this room, on the bed next to them. The first time Jack had trusted Bunny enough to give up control and allow Bunny to touch him with more than his eyes, to test his deductions on what would make Jack writhe and gasp. 

“Yes.” Bunny nodded, his gaze darkening slightly in a way that made Jack smile a little bit. There had been one shaky point at the beginning of that encounter, when Bunny had purposely aimed to scare him, but they’d both gotten past that. 

Jack had been getting better about his own defensive reflexes since then. He still couldn’t handle being pinned face-down, but Bunny could now crowd him with his back up against a wall to snog without any problems. 

As far as he knew, Bunny didn’t have any triggers like Jack did, things that made him lash out in blind panic. Certainly nothing physical that Jack had ever seen. 

“Even though you’d seen me without clothes… You looked like it was the first time you’d ever seen me naked.” Jack said quietly, reaching out to rest his hand on the top of Bunny’s foot, running the side of his thumb across the veins. 

Bunny looked down at himself, flexing his fingers, which had thick calluses on the tips of them, where the pads of his fingers would be. “This is the first time ya’ve seen me nekkid.” Bunny concluded. 

Jack shrugged a shoulder. “As much as I adore your fur, which I do, it does cover up a lot.” He admitted.

He got a huff in return, a muted chuckle, good humour restoring to Bunny’s expression. 

Jack squeezed Bunny’s foot, changing the subject slightly. “I’ve never seen you like this before.” He said quietly. And he’d known Bunny for a few years shy of a decade at this point. “Did something happen?” 

Bunny shook his head, leaning back against the nightstand. “Ain’t done it in a long time cause I don’t like ta do it.” He admitted with an annoyed rumble. Bunny was proud of what he was, of his being a not-Rabbit or whatever it was. “Easier ta use disguises. Changing shape takes a lot o’ focus and energy, but sometimes it’s the only answer I got for gettin’ where I need to be.” 

Knowing Bunny, he probably also considered it to be cheating as well. Bunny was quite skilled with the disguises, to the point that sometimes Jack had trouble recognising him, but there were some limitations to what Bunny could pull off for a disguise. Size, mainly. It was near impossible for a grown not-Rabbit to pretend to be a small child of another species. 

Jack nodded his understanding, mentally filing it away for later consideration. “So how long are you going to be like this?” He asked. 

Bunny tilted his head to the side, and Jack could see the accompanying ear twitch in his mind. “Few hours still.” Bunny tentatively offered. “Wotcha thinking?” 

“I was thinking…” Jack leaned forward until he was on hands and knees, carefully crawling over Bunny’s legs until he could straddle Bunny’s lap again. Bunny didn’t tense or flinch away from his touch and Jack reached up to trace the curve of Bunny’s face. “That while you’re in this shape, we could kiss for a while.” 

“Ooh…” Bunny licked his lips as if realising that they were different for the first time. 

Humans kissed. Not-Rabbits made do. And Jack really liked how Bunny tasted.

“And then, if you’re amendable.” Jack continued, releasing Bunny’s face to open the top buttons of his shirt, loosening his tie at the same time. “I could see everything that you usually hide under your gorgeous fur, and ride you slowly. At least once.” 

He could see the dark irises of Bunny’s eyes almost overtake the vibrant green, as his temperature seemed to spike slightly, something warm prodding Jack’s thigh. “G’wan.” Bunny prompted, resting his hands on Jack’s waist, tugging slightly on his shirt, helping to pull it free from his too tight trousers. 

“-And then once you change back to your handsome self, we do it again.” Jack finished with a smirk. 

“It’ll be a few days.” Bunny warned, even as he ran his hands down Jack’s thighs, then back up again, clawless thumbs pressing in where groin met leg, applying the slightest bit of teasing pressure. “Skin and muscle ain’t so bad ta move around, but it takes a coupla days fer the fur ta grow back in. And I look right ridiculous without me fur.”

Bunny had said that shapeshifting took a lot of energy, and having to regrow all that fur on top of changing shape had to be draining. He’d probably be dealing with a cranky exhausted Bunny who was constantly starving until he was done with the change. 

“I’ll be the judge of how ridiculous you look.” Jack said placidly, already plotting to arranging to spend the next several days together in bed in one form or another. He didn’t think the others would argue too strenuously over it. Bunny least of all. 

He’d seen various animals without their fur for a variety of reasons, and Bunny was no doubt vain enough to want to hide until he was feeling more presentable. Jack would have to wait and see how frisky Bunny felt at such time. He couldn’t imagine growing a body full of fur back to be very comfortable. 

Bunny chuckled, then leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jack’s. There was no rasp of fur, no nibble of teeth, just soft lips and Jack let out a little sigh, leaning into it. 

Oh, yes. He was looking forward to the next several days. 

-fin-


End file.
